¡¿Y Un Feliz San Valentín!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Bueno la cosa era pasar San Valentín con tu persona amada, ¿No? Entonces podía decir que ese era un feliz San Valentín, además, había pizza asique ese debía ser un buen día del amor. ¡Viñeta! ¡InuxKag! ¡AU! /Tal vez falta de coherencia y algo de OoC/ ¡Y un feliz San Valentín! :D


**¡¿Y Un Feliz San Valentín?!**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Si fueran míos ya saben lo que pasaría, no?

 **Nota:** ¡Feliz San Valentín! No importa si están en pareja, solteros o sólo enamorados ;)

* * *

Habían ocasiones en las que Kagome Higurashi se ponía un poquito obsesiva con la perfección, y está era una de esas ocasiones, y para ser francos, la mujer de 22 años no estaba para nada feliz.

Pero, vamos, ¿Quién estaría feliz cuando tu perfecto plan se ve arruinado?

Maldiciendo, la azabache se tironea de los cabellos con ambas manos, molesta y frustrada, ¡Esto no estaba para nada bien! Hoy era 14 de Febrero, San Valentín, y ella por las últimas semanas había ido planeando todo con precisión y de una forma magnifica para impresionar a su esposo, pero desde el principio del dia todo ha sido un desastre, para empezar es un Domingo y al jodido de su hermano se le ocurrió llamar a su amor para trabajar en un informe que deben entregar en dos semanas, ¡Dos malditas y lejanas semanas! Bueno por lo menos han podido desayunar juntos, se consuela mentalmente, y si el que su chico de ojos miel tuvo que trabajar en un Domingo no era suficiente, seguía el que el cielo estaba encapotado y anunciaba una buena tormenta, el restaurante donde había hecho una reservación para la noche había cancelado por algún problema con la tubería o algo así, y eso no era bueno cuando el resto de los restaurantes estaban llenos hasta el tope debido a la fecha, luego, al ir al supermercado no había conseguido los ingredientes necesarios para la cena que iba a preparar y ahora lo que había estado cocinando por la última hora se le acababa de quemar, ¿Podría haber algo mejor? Oh, sí, claro que sí, lo mejor de todo era que el tiempo se le había acabado ya que su marido estaba a punto de llegar. La dueña de los ojos color chocolate, suspira, triste y algo deprimida, dejando sus mellones negros en paz; hoy es un día muy especial, y no es precisamente porque sea el día de los enamorados, no, hoy es especial porque hoy es 14 de Febrero, el día de su aniversario, de muchos en realidad.

Suspira, sonriendo tontamente, de forma enamorada.

 _Hoy es el aniversario de su primera cita, y también de su casamiento, y del día en el que se conocieron..._

Siente como alguien le abraza por la cintura provocando que se sobresalte un poco al salir de entre sus pensamientos, para luego relajarse un poco al reconocer a la persona detrás suyo, sonríe y se sonroja al ver aparecer frente a sus ojos una preciosa rosa roja la cual agarra con sus dedos, para luego recibir un golpecito en la frente con una caja roja en forma de corazón, ¿En qué momento llegó el peli-plateado?

—Bienvenido Inu.—dijo contenta.

El susodicho sonrió ladino, observando el desastre que resultaba ser la cocina con diversión. Otra vez le dio uno de _esos ataques_ a su linda esposa.

Kagome, estando sospechosamente resignada, se dio media vuelta en su lugar, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Taisho para luego susurrar:—Feliz San Valentín.

E Inuyasha le robo un fugaz beso a su chica.

—Feliz San Valentín, Kagome.—respondió con tranquilidad.

Luego ambos miraron la cocina con ojo critico antes de reír.

—¿Pedimos comida china o pizza?—cuestionó el chico de piel bronceada.

—Pizza.—dijo la ahora señora Taisho con una dulce sonrisa.—Mientras tanto, ayúdame a limpiar, Inuyasha.—ordenó la azabache y su marido rodó los ojos antes de asentir.

Bueno la cosa era pasar San Valentín con tu persona amada, ¿No? Entonces podía decir que ese era un feliz San Valentín, además, había pizza asique ese debía ser un buen día del amor.

* * *

 **¡Hola, gente! Aquí yo molestando en este día y ¡Al fin! Traje nuevamente InuxKag porque era necesario, es decir saben que es mi pareja preferida y con la que inicié aquí :3**

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, ¡Perdonen si olvide corregir algo! Ya me conocen, siempre se me pasa algo, además, ahora ando escribiendo desde el celular.**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, críticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


End file.
